Forever Yours In The Deepest Form
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: Liz is stuck inside her mind, can Max save her before its too late? Also, is Alex REALLY dead? I suck at these so please just read on... R/R Please!!!!
1. Let It Be Known

Forever Yours In The Deepest Form  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: CC  
  
Summary: I suck at these so just read on…  
  
Author's Note: I know I have like a bazillion stories on this mug but I can't help it when my thoughts just want to be known! LOL Ü I hope you enjoy and read this stuff cuz I enjoyed writing it!  
  
R/R PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Let It Be Known  
  
There he was, standing in front of her. Soaking wet, in the cold of winter, from the rain but their discussion heated them both. His eyes were full of anger and distrust. Her eyes were overflowing with tears and unbearable sadness.  
  
"Max… Why can't you just except it and let it go?" Liz yelled as the rain pasted her hair to her face and back. She cringed at Max's harsh words.  
  
"Because I know it's not true! YOU'RE the liar!" He yelled back.  
  
"How can you say that?" Liz cried.  
  
"Because you don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Even ISABEL agrees with me!" Liz shrieked.  
  
"No! Stop it! Liz stop this! It's not Tess' fault that you lost me! You did this on your own! YOU'RE the one that slept with Kyle! YOU'RE the one that can't except that I've moved on! I'm with Tess now! Deal with it Liz Parker!" Max screamed in her face.  
  
Liz stopped dead. She couldn't believe that the person that screamed in her face only months ago held her in his arms and told her that he'd love her forever.  
  
"Just let it go Liz, you're never going to have me back… Except it and move on."  
  
Liz's eyes poured with tears and her lips trembled with hate and sadness.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Max's face fell for a second.  
  
"Just, leave me alone." She whispered walking away.  
  
"No! Not until I know that you're going to drop this pathetic attempt to regain my love and move on with your life, I want to know that you will leave me and Tess alone." Max asked intensely.  
  
Liz was silent.  
  
"Answer me Damnit!" Max shook her.  
  
Liz cried out in pain as his grip on her arms was harsh and too much for her fragile state to obtain. She hadn't eaten in three days and hadn't drunk anything but one glass of water two days ago, and that was only to get the vomit taste out of her mouth.  
  
"Answer me! Tell me it's not true!"  
  
"Well it is! And if you're going to stand there and defend her than," Liz paused as her world turned fuzzy and dark, "Than you can just go to HELL Max Evans!" Liz screamed in a final rage and collapsed in the street.  
  
"Liz!" Max yelped catching her in his arms as she passed out, "Liz!" He shook her.  
  
***  
  
"What the fuck did you do to her Maxwell?!" Michael screamed in Max's face.  
  
"I didn't do anything! All I did was disagree with her and she…" Max stared at the unconscious body that lay on Maria Deluca's bed.  
  
"No, you're lying Max! You did something to her! Tell me Max! Don't make me ask Isabel to mind walk Liz!" Michael threatened.  
  
"I can't believe this." Maria paced back and forth, passed her bed, stealing glances with Michael.  
  
Michael looked at her in sympathy and admiration. Max hurt inside, remembering the looks that used to pass between him and Liz.  
  
"Isabel," Michael broke the awkward silence, "Go get some cold water for Liz."  
  
Isabel nodded and quickly left the room.  
  
"C'mon Max, we need to talk." Michael led Max out of the room to the back yard under the patio.  
  
"Why are we back here?" Max asked curious, staring at the droplets that leaked through the patio roof, it was still raining out.  
  
"She's a liar Max." Michael spat.  
  
"Huh? Liz?" Max's thoughts raced inside his head.  
  
"No, you idiot! Why on earth would Liz ever lie to us?" Michael's brow rose.  
  
"She lied to me." Max whispered.  
  
"No, she had to do that. Listen Max, just for once in your life let someone explain something to you without interruptions." Michael replied sitting down on a lawn chair.  
  
"Be my guest." Max sat down also.  
  
"Liz never slept with Kyle, she never stopped loving you and she never, ever wanted to hurt you the way she did. She did it to save our asses Max." Michael took a breath and continued. "I know you must be hella freakin confused at the moment but let me tell you that when Liz and Maria first told me this story well… Let's just say that you're taking this very well. Anyways, let's get down to the truth. Your future self came to Liz from 14 years in the future." Michael stopped to see how Max would react.  
  
But Max just sat still and waited for Michael to continue, "You and Liz we're married. Married Maxwell! I guess you guy's cemented things the night of the concert you were planning to take to take her to. You had a condom in your back pocket. 'Just in case', I guess I taught you well Max." Michael chuckled, "After that night you and Liz were inseparable, and you started to treat Tess really bad, so she left. She left us and we weren't strong enough to fend for ourselves when Khivar came to attack us. I'm guessing things were really bad at the time of you future self's arrival because all I know is that Liz cried out when Maria was going to tell me, so Maria just told me that things were really bad alright?"  
  
Michael ran his hands through his hair and continued again, "You, your future self, made Liz do things to make you fall out of love with her, she died inside each time she attempted to try and make you stop loving her. Nothing seemed to work until Liz thought of the one thing that would work… To make you believe that she and Kyle slept together. Future Max was in the bathroom that night you saw them together, he told Liz that if Kyle touched her he'd kill 'em." Michael laughed, "Sounds like the Max Evans I know… That's all I know, and I've been keeping it from you for two months with Liz on my ass the whole time, to keep quiet. I've noticed that you and Tess have grown closer Maxwell, and if you believe in all that destiny bullshit, then fine, go ahead, but I always think of what you said before. We create our OWN destiny's Max. And Maria is mine. If you think Tess is yours than fine. Just know that she killed Alex, we all came to that conclusion this morning when Maria gave us Liz's note. Liz isn't lying; I'm not sure what the hell is going on with her passing out, but I know that Maria is all bent outta shape about it and as much as I care for Maria, I also can say that I care for Liz too… It crossed my mind at one point that Maria, Alex and I were the only one's who did. But now Liz has got Isabel, what about you Max? You going to stay with the lying bitch Tess or are you going to follow your heart?" Michael paused, "Either way Maxwell… You're our king and I'm behind you, but I'll never follow her. Do you understand what I'm saying here?" Michael asked Max seriously.  
  
Max nodded like a robot.  
  
"Alright, I have to see if Maria and Liz are okay." Michael rose from his chair and walked inside the house to Maria's room.  
  
Max sat in the back yard listening to the rain pour. He thought about what Michael just told him, he thought about Tess. Her lying to them all, her killing Alex? How could she?  
  
He needed answers… And he wanted them now.  
  
***  
  
Max stared at the Valenti house for an hour before he could bring himself to knock on the door.  
  
"Max? Is something wrong? What's wrong?" Sheriff Valenti interrogated.  
  
"Sheriff, I need to talk to Tess." Max sighed.  
  
"C'mon in son." Sheriff Valenti stepped aside, letting Max in.  
  
Review! Review! Should I continue???  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	2. Send Me An Angel

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews people! Here is chapter 2! R/R!!!!  
  
  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Send Me An Angel  
  
"Lizzie?" Michael whispered into Liz's ear.  
  
"Michael… I'm scared for her." Maria shivered, holding herself tight.  
  
"Maria, its gunna be okay…" He turned to Maria, "I know Liz is going to be okay… WE'RE going to be okay." Michael soothed Maria as he embraced her in his arms.  
  
"Max…" Liz sobbed in her sleep.  
  
"Michael..." Maria quivered in his arms.  
  
Michael squeezed her tighter.  
  
"Michael! Come quick!" Isabel screamed from the living room.  
  
Michael and Maria scrambled to the living room.  
  
"Oh my god!" Maria screamed running away covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
"What the-." Michael attempted to speak.  
  
"He's back… My Alex is back! He's back, he's back… He's back… He's back..." Isabel chanted over and over again rocking the lifeless body of Alex Whitman in her arms.  
  
"Iz…" Michael tried to pull her free from the body.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Let go of me! Can't you see he needs me!" Isabel screamed at Michael, slapping him in the face.  
  
"Isabel stop it!" Michael yelled, slapping her back in the face to snap her out of her trance.  
  
"Oh god!" Isabel sobbed, breaking down in Michael's arms.  
  
Michael glanced to the still body and watched as it evaporated into thin air.  
  
"What?" Michael asked himself.  
  
Isabel spinned around quickly just in time to see Alex disappear, "NO!" Isabel lunged for him and fell on to the floor.  
  
"Isabel!" Michael tried to catch her mid-fall.  
  
"Alex!" Isabel shrieked.  
  
Michael grabbed her into a tight hug, "It's okay Iz, it's okay."  
  
"No its not! It's not okay! It's never going to fucking be okay!" Isabel raved, trying to fight out of Michael's tight grip.  
  
Michael squeezed her tighter, "What was that! Isabel! Talk to me!"  
  
"I don't know! I don't know!" Isabel rocked in his arms.  
  
"How… I don't get it…" Michael asked himself aloud.  
  
"He visit's me you know… But this is the first time he's come to me like this…" Isabel sniffed.  
  
"What do you mean, 'he visit's you'?" Michael snuffed.  
  
"I think it's my imagination, but it feels so real." Isabel whimpered.  
  
"Shhh, we'll find out what's happening."  
  
"No… You won't, not in time anyways." A voice from the corner of the room mumbled.  
  
"Did you say something?" Isabel asked Michael.  
  
"No, did you?" He asked raising his brow.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Michael shrugged, "C'mon, let's go check on the girls."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Just tell me the truth Tess, you can tell me anything… Right?" Max played cool as he sat on Tess' bed.  
  
"What are you talking about Max?" Tess blinked in confusion, while she caressed his back.  
  
"Can you like, not do that?" Max sighed, moving away from her grasp, "Don't play dumb with me Tess." He stood tall over her.  
  
"Huh? Max… Liz said something to you didn't she?" Tess replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"No!" Max was quick in defense.  
  
"You're lying to me Max… What did that lying bitch say about me?" Tess spat.  
  
"Don't call her that." Max responded firmly.  
  
"What? A bitch?" Tess smirked, standing up.  
  
"I said don't call her that!" Max pounced in her face.  
  
"Max, I think you've got your priorities mixed up here." Tess replied with a nervous laugh, taking a step back.  
  
"No… For the first time I've got them right."  
  
"M-max?" Tess hesitated.  
  
"You killed Alex."  
  
"What?" Tess whimpered.  
  
"I know everything Tess, so just fess up, don't make me repeat myself." Max replied cruel.  
  
"What did she say!?" Tess screamed, her voice shaking.  
  
"What's going on here?" Sheriff Valenti yelled walking in on Max and Tess' argument.  
  
"Tell him Tess, tell him how you've been lying to all of us!" Max roared.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Now calm down and someone explain what the hell is going on here!" Sheriff Valenti shouted, coming up between Max and Tess.  
  
Max scowled at Tess, making her uneasy, "What's the matter Tess? Am I making you feel uncomfortable? Too bad! You made me hurt the only person in the whole damn world that cares for me! I told her that I didn't love her! I told her I loved you!" Max screamed in Tess' face.  
  
"You do love me! I'm your wife dammit!" Tess cried out.  
  
"No! I HATE you!" Max shouted even louder than before.  
  
"Max! Stop it!" Valenti yelled trying to push Max out of Tess' face.  
  
"You don't know what she did sheriff! She-."  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Kyle… Kyle!" Tess screamed out the door.  
  
"Tess?" Kyle ran to her side.  
  
"Kyle stay away from her!" Max yelled taking a step close to him.  
  
"Kyle!" Tess whimpered behind Kyle, seeking refuge in his arms.  
  
Kyle hugged her tightly, "Get away from her Max." Kyle warned.  
  
"Or what?" Max challenged.  
  
"You know, that's why nobody likes you Max! Because you think that you're the shit just because you have extraterrestrial powers! Well you know what?! Without them you're noting! And you know that! That's why you make a big deal outta acting like king!" Kyle yelled, "C'mon Tess."  
  
Kyle escorted her out of the room.  
  
Max turned to Valenti for support, "She killed Alex."  
  
Sheriff Valenti's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Alex is dead. Alex is dead. He's dead, he's not in my living room, he is not in my living room. We buried him, he's gone… He's gone." Maria recited to herself, rocking back and forth on the cold bathroom floor.  
  
"Maria?" Michael replied sitting on the floor next to her.  
  
"He's gone, he's dead…Alex is dead… We buried him… He's gone!" Maria cried.  
  
"Maria!" Michael grabbed her by the wrists.  
  
"Why? Why Michael? I mean I love you but-but why did this have to happen to us? He was innocent! He never would have hurt anyone!"  
  
"I know." Michael whispered.  
  
"Hold me Michael, I need someone I love… Please don't ever leave me." Maria cried in Michael's arms.  
  
"Never." He held her tight.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Max?" Liz whispered as consciousness touched her slightly.  
  
"Liz? It's Isabel." Isabel answered.  
  
"Max!" Liz screamed suddenly, "Oh GOD! Somebody help him! Somebody please! MMMAAAXXX! SOMEBODY!" Liz cried out in her sleep.  
  
"Liz!" Isabel shook her.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael and Maria ran into the room.  
  
"Lizzie!" Maria rushed to her best friends side.  
  
"Get away from him! Get away!" Liz thrashed around in Maria's bed.  
  
"Michael! Help me!" Maria cried to Michael as she tried to soothe Liz.  
  
Michael used his powers to calm her. As his hand touched her cheek he was hit with a thousand images that caused him to gasp in disbelief.  
  
"What? What is it!?" Isabel shrieked.  
  
Maria looked to Liz who took a deep breath and fell back into siesta.  
  
"She's connected to Max." Michael answered Isabel.  
  
"Huh? How?" Isabel asked.  
  
"He loves her again. They're connected, but Liz is stuck." Michael explained.  
  
"What's wrong with Max then?" Maria whimpered.  
  
"Liz's seeing the future, something's going to happen to Max… We have to get to him. Quickly."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Isabel objected.  
  
"I just do alright?" He snapped.  
  
"Okay…" Isabel backed down hurt.  
  
"Sorry. But Max is in trouble and it's bad." Michael exhaled noisily.  
  
"We have to save him." Isabel replied as a single tear fell.  
  
"After we help Max… I'm gunna get you Alex back… Both of you," Michael turned from Isabel to Maria, "All of you." He turned to Liz.  
  
"How?" Isabel cried with hope.  
  
"I saw something in Liz's visions… The granolith, it can be of use. C'mon, we got to get to Max."  
  
"What about Liz?" Maria asked.  
  
"She's coming with us, we're nothing without her." Michael carried Liz out to the Jetta.  
  
***  
  
As we die inside, we grow a little more. Everything happens for a reason, we just have to find out what it is. God does things for reasons that only he knows will benefit us in the future…  
  
…If I should die,  
  
Before I wake,  
  
Will you know why?  
  
Send me an Angel to love,  
  
I need to feel,  
  
A little piece of Heaven,  
  
Send me an Angel to love,  
  
I'm afraid,  
  
I'll never get to heaven…  
  
- Garbage, My Lover's Box  
  
***  
  
"I need your help Sheriff, your son is in danger." Max said to Sheriff Valenti.  
  
"I'm with ya Max." Sheriff Valenti nodded.  
  
"I-I don't know what to do." Max admitted.  
  
"Let's start with my son." Valenti dipped his hat.  
  
"Good idea. But I don't know where they went and when we do find them-."  
  
"He'll listen to me Max."  
  
"Okay… My mind is racing!" Max suddenly shouted, "I-I can feel Liz! I can feel her hurting! It hurts!" Max fell to his knees on the floor, clutching his chest and grabbing at his head.  
  
"Max!" The Sheriff shouted.  
  
"She needs me… She's scared, she's stuck." Max cried out.  
  
"Max! Get it together son! What's happening?" The Sheriff shouted confused.  
  
Max shook his head, "Okay… I'm okay." Max tried to convince himself, he blinked several times.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No but I know the sooner I find Tess and Kyle the sooner I can get to Liz." Max honestly said.  
  
The Sheriff nodded, "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"They're not here." Michael reported to Maria and Isabel in Maria's Jetta.  
  
"What do you mean they're not here!" Isabel shrieked.  
  
"I mean that they're not here!" Michael barked.  
  
"Oh god, this isn't happening!" Isabel paced.  
  
"Max." Liz whimpered in her sleep.  
  
"Liz?" Maria looked to her in hope.  
  
"Max… No, don't…" Liz murmured, "Max! Watch out Max!" Liz shrieked.  
  
"LIZ!" Maria shook her harshly, "Wake up dammit! I need you!" Maria cried out.  
  
"Maria!" Michael gripped her arms back, away from Liz. "She can't hear you or see or feel you Maria." Michael explained to a hysterical Maria.  
  
"I have an idea." Isabel came out suddenly.  
  
"What? Wait a minute no; what if you get stuck Isabel? No, not another word about it Iz, N. O. No. I mean it Isabel" Michael ordered.  
  
"Don't play that king card on me Michael, I get enough of it from Max."  
  
"But we can't lose anyone else."  
  
"You won't… Trust me." Isabel climbed over the seat next to Liz and lay beside her.  
  
"Bring her back to me." Maria whimpered.  
  
"I will." Isabel closed her eyes and was immediately sucked into Liz's abyss.  
  
---------------  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If I get good reviews again I will post Chapter 3 soon! So keep the reviews flowin!!!  
  
Luv ya guys! Ü  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	3. The Wedding

A/N: This chapter is for all you Roswell DREAMERS out there! Shout out to Cindy for her wonderful review! (I will def. Make this one last!) Artic Strawberry, Frances, C, Alex, VJ, & StardustDreamer… the list goes on. Thanks to ALL of you who have reviewed as well I appreciate every one! –Don't you DARE think I don't! So with out further or do! I give this chapter to you!  
  
This ch. Picks up right where I left off last ch.  
  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
The Wedding  
  
  
  
"Tess where exactly are we going?" Kyle asked Tess as he turned a sharp corner at 80mph in his Mustang, causing her to slide over to him.  
  
"I-I don't know! I have to think! Everything is just so ruined!" Tess shrieked.  
  
"Listen Tess, if Max is trying to hurt you…"  
  
"I know Kyle. And thank you." Tess touched his cheek softly.  
  
"I never told you but-."  
  
"I love you too Kyle." Tess kissed his cheek.  
  
"Really? Cuz I though you loved Max."  
  
"I do, but that's just destiny. What I have with you is so much more real than anything written in a book." Tess revealed her true feelings for him, yet she still held some in as well.  
  
Kyle smiled, "So how long are we going to be gone?"  
  
"Forever…" Tess whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Liz?" Isabel walked the inside of Liz's mind.  
  
Isabel looked around, taking in her scenery. Bright shades of pink and green intertwined into each other where flying across the sky of a million shining stars in the mind of Liz Parker. Every now and then a crackle of purple thunder erupted the atmosphere. The ground was the greenest green Isabel had ever laid her eyes on. The flowers where all pink and white roses blowing in the wind. Tall palm trees towered over Isabel like soldiers watching over Liz's psyche, which consisted of an orange trunk with baby blue leafs. The wind blew Isabel's hair in her face, blurring her vision. And she moved to brush it away, one second Isabel was brushing the hair out of her eyes, the next, she was in the middle of an enormous Cathedral. Rows and rows of empty benches, decorated with all different colored flowers and ribbons. The path leading down the middle was a long, baby pink carpet, leading all the way to the front; where the minister to the church would stand. The windows were all pink shaded and sparkling with tiny diamonds.  
  
"Well I Gotta hand it to her," Isabel dusted her clothes off, feeling a bit dizzy, "The girls got taste." Isabel admitted.  
  
::CATHEDRAL BELLS RINGING::  
  
Isabel spun around to witness a wedding suddenly about to take place with her in the middle of it all. Hundreds of people now accumulated in the dozens of rows that only moments ago where empty. Blushing, Isabel stepped aside and watched for the bride and groom to appear soon. The whole theme color of the wedding was pink and white. Isabel could not help but gawk at all the decorations and trimmings to the wedding. It was simply put… BEAUTIFUL. Then the bride strode out into the middle of the room. It seemed as though she was gliding, floating even, towards the alter. Beautiful music played in Isabel's ears, causing her smile. The bride was more gorgeous than the entire wedding put together. Her dress was white, of course, but it seemed to glimmer an opal color when the light hit it in a certain way. Diamonds scattered all around the dress, it shimmered. Her veil was lacey and had white roses all around the rim of the head. Her Bouquet was colorful yet tasteful. It consisted of White, dark and light Pink, Red, Orange and Even Yellow roses. All the brides' maids and grooms were dressed in a similar matter yet the groom's men were dressed in black and white tuxedos with multi-colored boutonnières. There faces were hardly visible to Isabel because of her far distance from them, they looked happy none of the less. The bride, once at the alter had turned to watch her beloved groom emerge from the crowd of on lookers to her side. Such happiness, love and potential Isabel could sense of the couple.  
  
"Happiness is…" Isabel snapped out of her daze to listen to the groom say his vows aloud,  
  
"Waking up next to you every morning,  
  
Listening to you breath when you're asleep,  
  
Kissing your sweet lips,  
  
Brushing my finger's through your beautifully soft hair,  
  
Just being next to you,  
  
No matter where.  
  
Happiness is… gazing into your sweet and soulful eyes,  
  
Losing my self in you each time,  
  
Just breathing the same air,  
  
As you are is enough for me.  
  
You are truly more beautiful than anything in this world…  
  
Or any other, inside and out.  
  
To get to be with you everyday,  
  
From now on,  
  
Is more of a blessing than any love song,  
  
Sometimes… What may be the best thing to do,  
  
May be the hardest thing to do,  
  
And for that reason I'm glad,  
  
That you stood strong when I could not,  
  
When your heart told you I loved you,  
  
When you thought I forgot,  
  
For all the time's that I've hurt you,  
  
And you still believed in us.  
  
And I know deep down inside,  
  
That I really want to be there by your side,  
  
You have accepted me through everything,  
  
Never once did you leave my side.  
  
Now it is my turn,  
  
To care for you, to honor you, and to love you.  
  
In sickness and in health,  
  
Till death do us part."  
  
Teary eyed and slightly blushing, Isabel sniffed. It was so wonderful how the groom's words seemed to sound like a poem with expressed emotion. Isabel wished she had a tissue, as she listened in on the bride…  
  
" I love you.  
  
I've loved since the first day I met you.  
  
You were so quiet and shy,  
  
And maybe that was why,  
  
I was so infatuated with you.  
  
I've never felt a touch like yours,  
  
Never seen the way the stars can soar.  
  
Never been so frightened yet so happy at once,  
  
I tried to let you go,  
  
And yet we continued to grow.  
  
I look at you and I see love,  
  
And for that I thank the lord up above,  
  
For brining you to me,  
  
For letting me live a happy ending to such a sad beginning,  
  
I call on you when I need you,  
  
And you never halted or paused to come,  
  
You are truly my number one,  
  
Love so grand,  
  
How could no one ever possibly understand?  
  
Why I never truly let go,  
  
When I was told by you to do so.  
  
You didn't believe my lie to you,  
  
The one that tore me up inside to tell,  
  
But you knew me all to well,  
  
You knew I'd never hurt you unless I had to so.  
  
And if God would send his angels tonight,  
  
To take me away from this world,  
  
I know that I was loved greatly,  
  
And that, that love was from you.  
  
And now that I'll get to spend my life with you,  
  
I know that it will be the best life any woman could have,  
  
To get the love from a man that loves her just as much as she loves him,  
  
Nothing can stand in our way now,  
  
Not now, not ever,  
  
We've made it this far through everything that's happened.  
  
And we'll make it through anything that God has in stored,  
  
Because I'll never leave your side, you're the only man I'll ever truly adore."  
  
"I love you Liz." The groom replied lifting the bride's veil.  
  
"I love you Max." The bride smiled as they exchanged rings.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher announced as the couple moved in close.  
  
Isabel was dumbfounded. It had occurred to her that Liz would intentionally dream of her wedding day, especially with Max. But at this state of mind, Liz had no control over anything in her mind. It was her 'alien side', no wonder it was making her a little dizzy. The side that Max had changed the day Liz Parker died and he had brought her back to the living. That meant that it was what would 'really' happen. It was incredible. Liz Parker was physic and she had no idea! Yet now that things have changed, WAS it actually real now?  
  
***  
  
"This is taking WAY too long." Maria sulked, fear in her glistening tear filled eyes.  
  
Michael grabbed her into a tight hug as they sat in the front seat and stared at the two girls who looked as though they were asleep but in reality were fighting for their lives, "I know, it's all right. I can feel it okay?" Michael lied he had no idea what the hell was going on. But to see Maria's face brighten for even a fraction of a second was worth it. They'd be fine, they would always be fine. Everything was… Fine.  
  
"I pray your lie is right Michael." Maria panted with no emotion, she was beginning to feel hollow, without Liz, there simply was no Maria.  
  
Michael let a small side smile leak through his hard exterior shield of non- emotions, she knew him like the back of hand. She seemed to know him more than he himself, and that scared him, terribly. But he loved it too.  
  
Maria was slipping into severe apprehension of never being able to see her best friend Liz again, Liz had been saved more times than Maria could count with her fingers. Would this be the last? Or was the last already taken up and this was it? This was the end of Elizabeth Claudia Parker.  
  
"No." Maria awoke from her daze, sitting up.  
  
"Maria?" Michael's voice was full of worry.  
  
"I have to do something… Anything Michael! I HAVE to!" She shouted, balling her hands into tight fists, making Michael Guerin nervous of his girlfriend.  
  
"Maria… C'mere." He held out his arms for an embrace.  
  
"No." Maria spat.  
  
"Huh?" Michaela asked dumb.  
  
"No, I'm not gunna let you hug me and kiss me and tell me everything is going to be alright! Because what if it's not?! What if I never see Liz again! That is the worst pain and torture in the world! I can't lose another friend! I just can't! I will not let this happen again!" Maria broke out into sobs, covering her face in her hands.  
  
"Maria… Look at me." Michael replied taking her small, gentle sad face in his big, strong and loving hands.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, while a few sad tears fell from hers.  
  
"I love you Maria DeLuca, and I don't lie when I say this." Michael kissed the tip of her small button nose.  
  
Maria sniffed and smiled, "I love you too."  
  
"That's my gurl."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: 


	4. Prayers

A/N: In the last chapter "The Wedding" I actually wrote the vows that Max and Liz shared myself. I had forgotten o mention that before because I am a dork. Sorry 'bout that! hehe  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Prayers  
  
  
  
"Is he answering his cell?" Max asked with hope.  
  
The Sheriff shook his head negative.  
  
Max sagged in his seat on the passenger side of the Sheriff's Patrol car; he had a deep urge to call on his friends for help but how could he if they all hated him for what he did? Suddenly he sat straight up, "I know where they're going!" Max smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, "I can't believe it didn't even occur to me!"  
  
"Where?!" The Sheriff brightened.  
  
"Pohlman Ranch." Max responded flatly.  
  
"The crash sight?" Valenti posed reluctantly, "I dunno Max, why there?"  
  
"Because… She doesn't have anywhere else to go." Max replied looking out the window.  
  
"If you say so." The Sheriff flipped a U-ie fast and skidded down the road towards where he prayed his son was.  
  
***  
  
This isn't real, it couldn't be. How? When? Where? What the—  
  
"STOP!" A small blonde with curly ringlet hair bounced through the Cathedral doors right when Max and Liz's lips departed.  
  
"Tess?!" Isabel shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
"Izzy?" Max and Liz replied in unison.  
  
"Yea I'm kinda dream walking you." She responded blushing.  
  
"You are?" Liz asked sadly.  
  
"Yea, but this is what really going to happen, Liz you have GOT to wake up! Or else you will never REALLY truly enjoy or even SEE this day." Isabel admitted.  
  
"Iz? Are you alright?" Max tried to calm her down.  
  
"STOP the wedding!" Tess screamed again, running towards them.  
  
"WHAT are YOU doing here Tess?" Max raged.  
  
"You can't go through with this Max! I'm supposed to be the one in that dress with you holding MY hand! Not her!" Tess cried.  
  
"Why are you here?" Isabel repeated the question.  
  
"I have to get Max back… Or I don't go home." She looked to the floor miserably.  
  
"Home?" Max replied.  
  
Tess nodded pointing upward.  
  
Max shook his head, "No. I don't care! You should have thought of that before you killed Alex Charles Whitman!" Max burst out.  
  
Isabel gasped, not knowing what to do she began to surge power in her hands.  
  
Liz, seeing the glowing that was increasing in Isabel's hands, shook her head no.  
  
"Why?" Isabel asked out loud.  
  
"Because… She's my sister." Liz cried, taking Tess into her arms, where Tess' shoulders heaved with harsh sobs.  
  
"I'm so sorry Arielle… I love you, I do. But I love Zan too! Why did you always get what you want? Why was I always left behind?" Tess blubbered.  
  
"That was a long time ago Tess… In another life… This one's entirely, different."  
  
Isabel's mind was swelling from the unknown; she looked over to Max, "Is this true?"  
  
Max's eyes where wide and clueless, "I--I don't kn-now." He stammered.  
  
"What about ALEX!" Isabel exploded.  
  
"He got in the way!" Tess shouted in anger, "I was at my last straw to get Max to come home with me when- when Alex starts to remember things! I sent him to Las Cruces to translate the text from our planet and-and he started to remember! I tried to mind warp him so that he wouldn't say anything to you guys but-but he said he was going to tell! He was going to ruin everything! So when I tried to mind warp him again he-he just couldn't take it! He just… couldn't. Take. It." Tess sobbed, but then suddenly regained her pride, "Like I said before, sacrifices had to be made. And for them we pay."  
  
Liz's eyes were that of pure and utterly hurtful pain and fury, "Get. Out." She replied through clenched teeth.  
  
Tess was taken back but not scared away, "Or what?"  
  
"Or I wake up." Liz responded with determination.  
  
Isabel prayed that Liz would just decide to wake up anyway, so she coaxed her on, "C'mon Liz, you and me, we can take this bitch down and save Max… You do know she's trying to hurt him at this very moment." Isabel replied honestly, "Max loves you Liz, with all his heart. Tell her MAX!" Isabel shouted to the 'Dream Max'.  
  
"I love you Liz… Evans." He smiled.  
  
"I think I'll wake up now." Liz replied kissing Max one last time.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth Claudia Parker woke up gasping in air, as if she hadn't breathed it in years.  
  
"Liz!" Maria shouted hoping over the front seat to her best friend's side, with Michael not to far behind.  
  
Isabel awoke with slightly more relaxed sighs as she sat up in the back of Maria's Jetta and fixed her hair.  
  
"Isabel!" Maria jumped to the back and hugged Isabel as she still held Liz in a tight hug.  
  
"Uh, Maria… You're choking me." Liz gasped.  
  
"Oh Liz! I'm so sorry babe! Really!" Maria cried wiping away happy tears.  
  
"My turn." Michael grinned as he fumbled into the back as well and hugged all three girls in his long, strong arms.  
  
"Michael!" All three girls squealed.  
  
"Sorry." He replied still holding on to Maria.  
  
"It's okay space boy… Just don't let it happen again." Maria teased, poking him the stomach.  
  
"Now what?" Isabel asked, breaking the ice.  
  
"We save my husband." Liz replied seriously, looking out Maria's car window.  
  
***  
  
"She's awake." Max whispered to the window, his warm breath fogging it up in the process.  
  
"Max?" Sheriff Valenti asked worried.  
  
"Nothing… Are we almost there?" Max's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Yea, just about a mile more ta go."  
  
"I don't know why she ran. Why did she have to take Kyle?" Max was asking questions aloud.  
  
"I'm not sure son but all I know is… Human or not. She was terrified of your behavior and… Kyle has always made her feel so…so safe." Valenti shook his head.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I brought this in your family." Max ducked his head down in shame.  
  
"No sorry's son, you saved our lives more than once, and I'll be damned if I don't help you out just as many." Valenti patted Max's back reassuringly.  
  
"Wait. Stop the car." Max replied as he hoped out the passenger side.  
  
"Max!" Valenti yelled after him.  
  
"I think they're here!" Max shouted behind him as he ran through the thickets.  
  
"Max! Wait!" Valenti shouted as he tucked his .44 in his back belt and rushed after Max Evans.  
  
Running like the speed of light, Max jumped, hoped, scampered, dashed and sprinted his way through every under brush there was in his way.  
  
"It's not too far! C'mon!" Max hollered over his shoulder before disappearing over a tall hill.  
  
"Christ son!" Valenti bent over huffing, "I can't run like the wind as I used to." Still huffing and gasping for air to refill his lungs he heard Max's shrill call.  
  
"Sheriff!" Max yelled, "Sheriff!" Max came back over the hill over to him, "It-it's Kyle." Max's face was that of true and pure terror.  
  
All color drained from Sheriff Valenti's face, "No." He shook his head as he leaped back to his sore feet and ran with Max back over the horrendous hill, to what he prayed was his safe and alive son. If only all prayers could be answered… 


	5. Not Living

A/N: Sorry I took FORVER to write this! But I've been so caught up with other things! I apologize in the deepest way people! Forgive me? REVIEW!!! When finished reading. It makes a new chapter come a lot faster!!! The end of the show Roswell may have come to end, but in my writing people I guarantee to you all that I will make them live and last forever.  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Not Living  
  
  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Michael asked nobody in particular.  
  
"Towards Pohlman Ranch, just as Liz said three times Michael." Isabel spat rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Don't get all prissy with me right now Isabel! I mean it! I can't take your rude comments at this moment alright?" Michael yelled over his shoulder as he drove Maria's Jetta to its limit.  
  
"How's Liz doing?" Isabel turned around from the passenger seat to Maria in the back, with a weak Liz Parker in her lap.  
  
"I don't know, she seems tired but she won't sleep, she just… Lays there." Maria muttered, running finger's through Liz's soft hair, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Liz?" Isabel asked silently.  
  
"Max." Liz whimpered every couple of minutes, her eyes staring nowhere in particular.  
  
"Liz, it's Maria, wake up honey, we're almost there right?" Maria tried.  
  
"Man, she's getting worse Michael." Isabel turned back around.  
  
Michael stole a quick glance behind him, "Shit." He cursed to him self as he saw the pain in Liz's face as she called out to Max. How could Max ever let such a sweet girl go? She was what Max had been obsessing over for years and when he finally gets her… He screws it all up and lets her go, just like that. As if nothing they had ever experienced had ever even happened. She had saved all their lives by doing what just might kill her in the end… Giving up your true love is like committing suicide slowing and painfully. Michael wondered if he had all the strength and courage Liz had to do what she did. He didn't think he could ever let Maria go, ever.  
  
"Michael, what if she goes back? Back to where she was? I don't think I could bring her back again. The atmosphere in there was so… so thick. I can hardly explain what it was like to be in there, it was blissful but at the same time I felt drugged and fake." Isabel cried.  
  
"Isabel… I-I don't know what is going on, but I guarantee you guys that I will, in some way make sense of it all." Michael replied rubbing Isabel's shoulder and driving at the same time.  
  
Isabel leaned into his hand for comfort, "God where could Max be?" She whispered sadly to herself, in hopes that whoever was up their in the sky was watching over them all.  
  
They all drove in silence the rest of the way to their destination, but where the hell were they going? Heading towards Pohlman Ranch meant nothing if Liz didn't snap out of whatever it was that she was in soon.  
  
"Try Liz again." Michael said to Isabel.  
  
Isabel nodded and spun around in her seat, "Liz? Liz…"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Elizabeth Claudia Parker! You wake your ass up right now!" Maria shook her violently.  
  
"MARIA!" Michael yelled venom in his voice.  
  
"I don't know what else to do! She comes in and out of consciousness every few seconds! She calls Max's name and weeps and mumbles things that are hardly even audible!" Maria yelled back just as spiteful.  
  
"That still don't give you a reason to shake her brain loose!" Michael snapped.  
  
"I didn't know what else to do!"  
  
"So you result to violence?!"  
  
"Oh you are the LAST person to talk!"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean Maria?" Michael braked the car suddenly and pulled to the side.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like!" Maria screamed.  
  
"MARIA! I don't need your SHIT right now!" Michael barked.  
  
"My shit? Michael you know what?" Maria paused.  
  
"What Maria?! WHAT NOW?!" He looked daggers.  
  
"Fuck you!!!" Maria screamed in her seat, Liz's head bouncing in her lap.  
  
"Will you both just calm down!" Isabel stepped in, "God! C'mon! Liz's life is in jeopardy and all you two can do is argue like a bunch of 5 years olds! If you two haven't noticed, Max is in trouble too! Or have you both forgotten? Is it even legitimate? Is Liz? Or is it just who gets the last word with who?" Isabel's ice queen peaked through.  
  
"Fine." Michael grumbled.  
  
"Fine." Maria muttered, crossing her arms.  
  
Michael sighed loud and drove faster than he was before. He had to get to wherever the hell they were going before it was too late.  
  
***  
  
"Come back Lizzie… Come back…" The voices repeated in her head. They wouldn't stop.  
  
*Why won't they stop?* Liz thought to herself.  
  
She drifted in and out of consciousness. She knew she was in Maria's lap. She knew that Maria and Michael were arguing yet again. And she KNEW Max was in danger. But how was she to warn anyone if she couldn't even stay awake?  
  
Croaking yet again to regain any kind of control over herself, she tried to speak.  
  
"Ma-Mmma." Was all she could manage.  
  
"What is it Lizzie? Max? You want Max? I know honey we're almost there okay?" Maria repeated over and over in Liz's ear. As if saying it enough times would make it true.  
  
Liz knew better.  
  
She just HAD to wake up! Screaming at her body she tried to sit up right by herself. But all she could do was roll.  
  
"Liz!" Maria shouted catching her before she rolled off the back seat.  
  
Damn. Liz thought. She was so weak she like a vegetable. It sucked being so powerless. She wanted so bad to be able to interact with the rest of the group in order to save Max but she couldn't move! It was as if she were in a coma or something. She could just see herself lying there in Maria's lap helpless as could be. Maybe she was having an out of body experience.  
  
Where Liz was, was somewhere between the living and the dead. She knew she was alive but something wanted her dead. SOMEONE wanted her dead. Liz knew it had to be Tess. Who else could it be? No one else wanted harm against her right?  
  
Her body began to tingle, she wondered what had brought it on but she no longer was in the state of mind to really care. All she wanted was to sleep, to relax and wake up to Max Evans caressing her cheek and saying he loved her. Saying he was sorry for all the things he had put her through, apologizing for believing whatever deceit Tess had convinced him was the truth. Liz no longer cared about Alien sacrifices; she no longer cared about saving the world. All she cared about now was saving Max and living her own life. She was tired of helping everyone else and ignoring her own beating heart. She had emotions to deal with, she had love to handle. She had her own damn problems to deal with instead of resting the world on her shoulders.  
  
Why had future Max come into her life and ruin everything she had worked so hard to achieve? It hurt to just think and remember the events she had gone through to lose Max Evans heart. The pain was still strong as it was the day she lost him. The day she danced in future Max's arms and smiled, twirling around in a trance only to end it with emptiness. The world was cruel, life was crueler. Liz wasn't a very religious person but at times she believe god was punishing her for something she had done unintentionally or in another life. For whatever reason it was it was killing her softly and slowing, each passing day taking another part of her soul.  
  
Her body felt as if it were flowing upward towards the sky, darkness surrounding her all at once.  
  
Then it was white. Her vision was blinded by a brightness so intense that her reaction was to turn away. She was no longer in the conscious world now. She knew this for a fact. She could now move freely and no one was around, no Maria, no Michael, and no Isabel. Just Liz and the light.  
  
She was curious about the light as it began to take form. It was familiar somehow in presence. It was like she'd met the illumination before. The light shifted and grew longer, taller, taking in more detail as it began to now take human form. A male body shaped, tall and skinny, kind of lovingly goofy. Arms long and sweet, brown hair short and styled homely. Feet, hands, and everything else formed except a face.  
  
The creature was somehow reluctant to show its face, why? Liz had no clue, and she dared not speak either. She wasn't afraid, not in the least. She didn't want to frighten it away. She felt comfortable around it, more comfortable than she had ever felt before in her whole life. Familiar by some means, the entity stepped closer towards Liz. It was then that Liz saw its face appear.  
  
At first sight she was no longer afraid, she was no longer sad, and she no longer wanted to go back to the living…  
  
***  
  
"Oh god." Maria croaked when Liz went limp in her arms, "Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! Michael pull over! Isabel!" Maria screamed tears and panic.  
  
"What? What is it?" Isabel went into hysterics.  
  
"Michael! Pull over!" Maria cried out hitting the back of his seat several times.  
  
Michael skidded off the road and braked quickly. Dirt flying and causing a cloud of dust to encircle the car, trapping them in its oblivion. He then turned the ignition off and jumped out of the car to the back, "What happened?" He opened the back door and looked at Liz's limp body clutched tightly in Maria's arms.  
  
"I don't know," Maria cried, "I was holding her and she was rolling all over the place, her eyes in the back of her head and… and" She could continue with out gulping down grief, "Then she just stopped moving, she stopped breathing… She just… Stopped." Maria whimpered sadly, too overcome with sorrow to really realize the situation.  
  
"So she's back inside her mind, okay we can deal. Iz." Michael turned his attention to her, "Iz go back in." He said.  
  
"I can't." She muttered not looking at him.  
  
"Why the hell not? Isabel you HAVE to. This is for Max as much as for Liz." Michael tried to convince Isabel.  
  
"No," She shook her head, "I-I can't Michael. Its not possible." She glanced at Michael to Maria.  
  
Michael looked back to Liz's frail body, soft fair skin, silky hair spreading across her face and shoulders, her arms lay wilted and without life somehow. Maria put her down gently on the seat. She looked up to Isabel.  
  
Isabel's face fell, all color drained from her face. White as ghost she and Maria locked eyes. Tears fell but no sobs broke the tension in the air.  
  
"What? What is it dammit!" Michael bellowed not knowing what to think of the two distressing blonde women in front of him.  
  
Silence. Nothing but silence filled his ears, not a single gust of wind even dared fracture the quiet. Michael remembered all the times he and Maria would sit out in the desert in silence and enjoy themselves in each others company. It was a peaceful silence that Michael cherished more than anything. He knew now that this was a silence to not be welcomed.  
  
Isabel was first to break the spell, she looked over to Michael with tearful eyes, and she hesitated before answering. Swallowing the golf ball in her throat, she spoke "Liz is dead." She whispered.  
  
Then both conscious women broke into sobs seeking comfort from no one but their own tears.  
  
***  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" His sprint coming to an abrupt end, Max screamed into the air, pain shooting through his heart like an arrow.  
  
"Max!" Valenti ran up beside him, catching his anonymous fall.  
  
They were just a few feet from the pod chamber; Kyle's red Mustang was parked just at the entrance. A slight green light illuminating from the cave.  
  
"LIZ!" Max cried to the sky, "LIZ!" He cried out again.  
  
"Max! What is it?" Valenti panicked, not knowing what was going on.  
  
Max didn't dare answer Valenti, he was in denial, and Max wasn't about to admit defeat. He felt Liz's soul leave her body, her beautiful essence absorb his soul in a good-bye embrace. She was dead, but Max was not about to let her go that easy. He would bring her back; if he had to bring her soul back from Hades he would do it.  
  
"Max?" Valenti laid a confused a worried hand on Max's shoulder.  
  
It was a while before Max could find the strength to answer him. His whole body felt as if it were being ripped apart and thrown to ferocious wolves. It was all his entire fault, if he had been a better leader he would have seem this all coming and innocent lives would not have to have be taken. He was a failure, but he refused to let Liz go. It was one thing he would not be unsuccessful in. His love for Liz parker was so great and powerful that he would punch a hole in reality to bring her back.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine." Max lied. His heart still burning with sorrow.  
  
He stood up wobbly, unable to comprehend anything in particular, his mind racing with thoughts of Liz. His beautiful Liz parker, departed, but lively in his own eyes. He would bring her back, this he knew for certain.  
  
"Where's my boy?" Valenti said looking at the cavern, his voice shaking.  
  
"In the cave –but Sheriff?" Max's eyes glistened with hate and sadness as he stopped the Sheriff from entering.  
  
Valenti dreaded his words.  
  
"I don't think you'll want to go in there." They locked eyes.  
  
"No." Valenti shook his head several times, "No. Not my boy Max… Not my boy." Then Valenti let his guard down and sobbed. Removing his hat he looked up to the sky and dammed the stars.  
  
Three.  
  
Three lives now taken all because of Max Evans foolishness. But his days of being the fool were now over. His days of being blind were now at their end.  
  
Max was now more determined than ever to capture Tess Harding and make her pay. She no longer held a respectable chance in hell of remaining on earth. Max was to make sure of that. And when found… She would die.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'll be back ASAP with more if you want! But you have to review!!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
